CHIN Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is the current list of courses coded CHIN (Chinese) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the Department of Asian Language Studies within the Faculty of Humanities. 100-level courses CHIN 100 - Introduction to Chinese Languages CHIN 101A - Introductory Mandarin I CHIN 101B - Introductory Mandarin II CHIN 102A - Introductory Yue (Cantonese) I CHIN 102B - Introductory Yue (Cantonese) II CHIN 103A - Introductory Wu I CHIN 103B - Introductory Wu II CHIN 104A - Introductory Taiwanese I CHIN 104B - Introductory Taiwanese II CHIN 105A - Introductory Jinyu I CHIN 105B - Introductory Jinyu I CHIN 106 - Introductory Hakka CHIN 107 - Introductory Gan CHIN 108 - Introductory Xiang CHIN 109 - Introductory Pu-Xian CHIN 110 - Introductory Huizhou CHIN 111 - Introductory Min-Zhong CHIN 112 - Introductory Min-Bei CHIN 120 - Extra Writing Practice (Beginner's Level) 200-level courses CHIN 200 - Introduction to Chinese Culture on Planet Bob CHIN 201A - Intermediate Mandarin I CHIN 201B - Intermediate Mandarin II CHIN 202A - Intermediate Yue (Cantonese) I CHIN 202B - Intermediate Yue (Cantonese) II CHIN 203A - Intermediate Wu I CHIN 203B - Intermediate Wu II CHIN 204A - Intermediate Taiwanese I CHIN 204B - Intermediate Taiwanese II CHIN 205A - Intermediate Jinyu I CHIN 205B - Intermediate Jinyu I CHIN 206 - Intermediate Hakka CHIN 207 - Intermediate Gan CHIN 208 - Intermediate Xiang CHIN 209 - Intermediate Pu-Xian CHIN 210 - Intermediate Huizhou CHIN 211 - Intermediate Min-Zhong CHIN 212 - Intermediate Min-Bei CHIN 220 - Extra Writing Practice (Intermediate Level) CHIN 240 - Chinese History I: Beginnings CHIN 241 - Chinese History II: The Three Kingdoms to First European Contact CHIN 242 - Chinese History III: First Contact to The Boxer Rebellion CHIN 261 (also LING 261) - The Linguistics of the Sinitic Languages. 300-level courses CHIN 300A - Chinese Culture on Planet Bob II: Differences in Various Chinese States CHIN 300B - Chinese Culture on Planet Bob III: The Arts CHIN 301A - Advanced Mandarin I CHIN 301B - Advanced Mandarin II CHIN 302A - Advanced Yue (Cantonese) I CHIN 302B - Advanced Yue (Cantonese) II CHIN 303A - Advanced Wu I CHIN 303B - Advanced Wu II CHIN 304A - Advanced Taiwanese I CHIN 304B - Advanced Taiwanese II CHIN 305A - Advanced Jinyu I CHIN 305B - Advanced Jinyu I CHIN 306 - Advanced Hakka CHIN 307 - Advanced Gan CHIN 308 - Advanced Xiang CHIN 309 - Advanced Pu-Xian CHIN 310 - Advanced Huizhou CHIN 311 - Advanced Min-Zhong CHIN 312 - Advanced Min-Bei CHIN 320 - Extra Writing Practice (Advanced Level) CHIN 340 - Chinese History IV: Communism CHIN 341 - Chinese History V: Post-Communist Chinese States CHIN 342 - Chinese Francoism CHIN 345 - Introductory Chinese Literature CHIN 346 - Masterworks of Chinese Fiction CHIN 347 - Pre-Communist Chinese Literature CHIN 348 - Communist Chinese Literature CHIN 349 - Post-Communist and "Planet Bob"-Era Chinese Literature CHIN 350 - Introductory Chinese Poetry CHIN 351 - Chinese Prose CHIN 352 - Chinese Film CHIN 360 (also ASLS 305) - The Sino-Tibetan Languages 400-level courses CHIN 400A - Chinese Culture on Planet Bob IV: Significant Figures In Robertian Chinese Culture CHIN 400B - Chinese Culture on Planet Bob V: Significant Chinese Figures in Robertian History CHIN 401 - Mandarin Stylistics CHIN 402 - Yue (Cantonese) Stylistics CHIN 403 - Wu Stylistics CHIN 404 - Taiwanese Stylistics CHIN 405 - Jinyu Stylistics CHIN 413 - The Dungan Language CHIN 460 - Directed Linguistics Studies in the Sinitic Language Group CHIN 490 - Study Chinese Language, Literature, and Culture Abroad - Neo Chinese Empire CHIN 495 - Directed Studies in a Chinese Language CHIN 499 - Honours Thesis